How Stacy met Uncle Grandpa
by PZfan9213
Summary: How my OC met her soon to be best friends. The picture for this story is not what she looks like during this time in the story, its her look 2 years after she met UG. Once you reach chapter 4 this story continues in my "Becoming better friends." story
1. Chapter 1

How Stacy met UG Chapter 1

It was a very cloudy day and Uncle Grandpa was going to go to the skate park to help a few kids. Mr. Gus & Pizza Steve were also going to tag along. After lunch they headed out to the skate park. Uncle Grandpa was helping one of his grandsons, when he looked up to see a male pizza riding a skate board on the skate ramp. Once he finished helping his grandson he pointed out the pizza boy to & Pizza Steve. "You don't see to many Pizza people around." Mr. Gus said. "Yeah, especially two of 'em." Uncle Grandpa said as he pointed to Stacy. "How about we go say hi?" Pizza Steve suggested. "Alrighty!" Uncle Grandpa shouted in excitment.

"What's up with you?" Pizza Steve asked as he walked up to Stacy. She slowly lifted her head to see Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus, and Pizza Steve looking down at her. "Oh..um..nothin-g-g really." she stuttered. She was a little surprised they came up to her. "What's your name?" Uncle Grandpa asked. "Um..um.." Stacy blanked out a little. "STACY" she shouted nerviously. "Beautiful name!" Mr. Gus exclaimed as Stacy blanked out. "Oh, thank you." Stacy said, responding to Mr. Gus' compliment. "We couldn't help but notice that young pizza boy over there, do you happen to know him?" Mr. Gus asked. "YES! I-I do! He's my brother, Tyler." Stacy told them, still shouting from the nerviousness.

"Cool! Well it was nice meeting you, Stacy. Hopefully we meet again some day, but we got to head off to help more kids!" Uncle Grandpa said, as he then began to walk away. "Hey..uh..would you like to hang out sometime, Stacy?" Pizza Steve asked. Stacy could not believe what she had just been asked. "Sure! That sounds cool!" Stacy said in a joyous tone. "Awesome! How about we hang at the ice cream parlor tonight around 5:15?" Pizza Steve asked. "Sounds good!" Stacy responded. Pizza Steve started to walk away before Stacy stopped him. "Hey! Um...i..uh never caught your name." Stacy was embarrassed to ask for his name. She found it rude, but at the same time she thought it would be worse to show up that night and not know his name. Pizza Steve turned around, "Steve, but everyone calls me Pizza Steve." Stacy's face turned bright red. "Oh, see you tonight, Pizza Steve." Stacy then turned to sit back down and continued to watch her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

How Stacy met UG Chapter 2

An hour had pasted and Stacy found herself staring into outerspace, just wondering how the night was going to go. Then before she knew it, it was 4:30pm. She panicked when she looked at the time. "Tyler!" She shouted. "I can't believe we've been here since 1:30!" She stated as she stomped up to her brother. "How are you even able to ride a skate board for that long?! You're not that skilled!" She then stomped off to go get ready for that night.

At the ice cream parlor, it was exactly 4:30pm as she looked up from her cell phone to see not only Pizza Steve but Uncle Grandpa aswell. "Oh..i..uh-i uh didn't know Uncle Grandpa was tagging along." Stacy said. She was kinda hoping for a nice evening with just Pizza Steve. "Yeah...sorry about that he wanted to tag along plus he was my ride here." Pizza Steve apologized. "No,..no..its..fine." Stacy claimed. "Cool! Now lets go get some ice cream!" Uncle Grandpa exclaimed.

They walked in and began to order. Uncle Grandpa ordered first. "So whats your favorite flavor?" Pizza Steve asked Stacy. "Oh! Um, Bubble gum." she grunted, hoping that he wouldn't criticize. "Cool, triple chocolate is my fav but bubble gum is in my top 5." Pizza Steve chattered. "Oooh triple chocolate sounds gooood!" Stacy gushed. "It is." Pizza Steve admitted. Once they all ordered they sat outside on a nearby bench. "The cool breeze feels really good." Stacy giggled as she continued to lick her ice cream cone. "Here.." Pizza Steve said as he held his ice cream cone up to Stacy's face. "You can try some." Pizza Steve encouraged. "Really? Thanks." Stacy marveled as she licked the ice cream. "What do you think?" Pizza Steve wondered. "Mmmhh! That's really good! I'll have to get that next time!" Stacy laughed.

When everyone finished their ice cream they said their goodbyes. "Thanks for taking me to get ice cream with you, Pizza Steve." Stacy thanked. "It's no problem, would you like to hang out again sometime?" Pizza Steve questioned. "I would love to!" Stacy beamed. "Hey! How about you stop by the RV tomorrow!" Uncle Grandpa simpered. "Yeah! Great idea Uncle G!" Pizza Steve complimented. "We'll give you a tour of the RV!" Pizza Steve cheered. "Sounds really cool! I would love to! Stacy chortled. "Alright! You can stop by any time after 2pm!" Uncle Grandpa informed. "See you then!" Pizza Steve went on as he and Uncle Grandpa walked to the RV. "Bye!" Stacy shouted as she too began to walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

How Stacy met UG Chapter 3

The next day Stacy woke up early so she could be 100% ready. Once 2pm rolled around she headed off to the UG RV. When she arrived she knocked on the door and was greeted by Pizza Steve. "You made it!" He joked as he welcomed her inside. "Woah, it's a lot bigger on the inside." Stacy said, looking around wondering how this much space could fit in such a simple RV. "We get that alot." Uncle Grandpa said as he walked up to greet her. "Welcome to the UG RV!" Uncle Grandpa continued. "Thanks for inviting me here." Stacy thanked Uncle Grandpa as she continued to look around still amazed by the size. "It's no problem!" Uncle Grandpa blurted. "How about a tour?" Pizza Steve asked. "Sure!" Stacy replied.

They started in the living room. "This as you know is the living room." Pizza Steve went on as they walked up to the couch where Mr. Gus was sitting. "Oh hey Stacy! Pleasure to see you again!" Mr. Gus greeted. "It's nice to see you too! I never did catch your name?" Stacy asked, hoping he didn't think of it in a rude way. "That's boring ol' Mr. Gus." Pizza Steve chimed in. "Well, great to see you again Mr. Gus! See you around!" Stacy said as they walked off to continue the tour.

"This is Tiger's room, i think you'll like her." Pizza Steve said as they walked up to GRFT's room. "Girls usually are friends with all girls right?" Pizza Steve questioned. "Sorta." Stacy snickered as she then paused. "Wait, you have a tiger?!" she perplexed. "Kinda, she's a GRFT." Pizza Steve responded as he knocked on Tiger's door then waited for an ok to come in. "What's a GRFT?" Stacy asked. Then they hearded a roar come from the room. "Alright!" Pizza Steve shouted as he opened the door. They both walked in to see Tiger flying around her room while she listented to her favorite pop star, English Muffins. "OMG!" Stacy baffled. "Yep." Pizza Steve went on. "Yo, Tiger! Come check out the new girl!" Pizza Steve shouted. Tiger then paused her music and flew up to them. "Tiger this is Stacy, Stacy this is Giant Realistic Flying Tiger." Pizza Steve introduced. "*ROAR*." - "Um, sorry i don't speak tiger." Stacy apologized. "Pizza Steve what did she say?" Stacy whispered to Pizza Steve. "She said it's great to meet you and she hopes to become best friends with you by having a sleepover tonight." Pizza Steve said. Then GRFT quickly flew out of the room and she was back in the blink of an eye.

Not long after she came back, Uncle Grandpa walked in. "So, i hear you girls want to have a sleepover tonight." Uncle Grandpa claimed. "I would love to stay and get to know Tiger more, if that's alright with you Uncle Grandpa." Stacy said. "Oh that's fine with me...but you have to learn how to speak tiger first, little lady." Uncle Grandpa stated. "Alright." Stacy replied. "Ok lets go!" Uncle Grandpa responded. Then they all went in to the living room. It took Stacy at least a couple hours to final understand some words. "Well, i think you know all the words you need to know for right now." Uncle Grandpa confirmed. "You girls go have fun with your sleepover." Uncle Grandpa told them as he proceeded to fall asleep on the couch, being tired from all the time it took to teach Stacy how to understand tiger.

They all ran back to Tiger's room, including Pizza Steve. "Ah-ah-ah. Girl's only Pizza Steve!" Stacy stated. "Uh, yeah..i knew that!" Pizza Steve insisted. "Ok, see you tomorrow Pizza Steve!" Stacy said as she closed the door on Pizza Steve. "Ok! What should we do first?!" Stacy said in a excitable tone as she turned to Tiger. *ROAR.* "Ooh, totally! Makeovers, dance party, and truth or dare, but no girly fashion shows, i hate those!" Stacy admitted. *ROAR.* "Yeah, I don't like dressing up in frilly dresses." *ROAR* "How about we start with makeovers then, do truth or dare till late tonight then, end having a dance party till we pass out!" Stacy suggested. *ROAR* "Alright!" Stacy shouted. They then began their sleepover fun.

A couple hours later just as they finished up their game of truth or dare Uncle Grandpa knocked at Tiger's door. *ROAR* then Uncle Grandpa walked in. "Alright girls! We're all going to bed have a fun night!" Uncle Grandpa told them. Both girls told him good night. After that Pizza Steve popped out from behind Uncle Grandpa. "Are you enjoying your stay, Stacy?" Pizza Steve asked. "Yep! I'm having a great time! Thanks again guys for letting me stay!" Stacy thanked them. "It's no problem! Glad you could be here!" Uncle Grandpa told her. "Anyway, have a good night girls!" Uncle Grandpa reminded them as he walked away with Pizza Steve. The girls continued their night with a super fun dance party, where they danced till they pasted out, but not literally.

The next morning the girls slept in. At least they wanted to, but Pizza Steve knocked on Tiger's door around 9am. Stacy was woken up by the noise. She opened the door to see Pizza Steve. "Good morning! How was your night?" Pizza Steve asked. "It was great and all but i'm like super tired so i'm going back to bed." Stacy replied. "You don't want any breakfast? Uncle G made pancakes!" Pizza Steve said. "No thank you." Stacy responded as she closed the door on Pizza Steve and went back to bed. Not long after, there was a knock at the door again. Stacy, thinking it was Pizza Steve, ignored it till Uncle Grandpa came bursting through the door banging pots and pans together. "Time to wake up!" Uncle Grandpa shouted as he continued to bang the pots and pans together. "Ahhh!" Stacy screamed as she covered her head with her pillow. "Is this your wake up call around here?" Stacy asked kinda joking around. "Not usually but it was Pizza Steve's idea to give you a special wake up call since you're our new friend." Uncle Grandpa informed her. "Of course it was." Stacy replied as she went back to covering her head with her pillow. Pizza Steve walked over to Stacy and grabbed the pillow from her hands. "Hey!" Stacy shouted. "Didn't you hear? Breakfast time!" Pizza Steve giggled. "Ugghhh, fine, i'll get up!" Stacy complained. "After breakfast we have to continue the tour of the RV!" Pizza Steve told her. Then they all went to go eat breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

How Stacy met UG Chapter 4

While they were all eating breakfast the gang asked Stacy some question about her life to get to know her better. "So Stacy, have you lived here your whole life or have you moved here recently?" Mr. Gus asked. "Well I haven't lived here all my life i was probably about 8 or 9 when my family and I moved here." Stacy answered. "How old are you?" Pizza Steve questioned. "13." Stacy replied. "Wow, you look a lot older." Pizza Steve added. "So tell us Stacy, what's your family like?" Uncle Grandpa asked.

Stacy sighed. "Where do I start? Well my dad is a very classy, and worldly. He made sure I was very effeminate; I was always kinda like his princess. He cared about me a lot. That's all I can pretty much say about him. Then my mom was kinda the same way, not too much can be said about her. Then there's my brother who was born six years after me. I probably shouldn't be saying this but, Tyler was….um...not…. expected. Let's just put it that way. I guess I should also mention that I don't live with my family any more so yeah." "Why not? Who do you live with if you don't live with your parents?" Uncle Grandpa asked. "To answer your first question, it's just better for me to not live with them, but I don't want to talk about it too much and I live with my grandma." Stacy admitted. "Are you still going to school?" Mr. Gus asked. "Once summer is over, yes I will be going to school." Stacy told them. "Do you have any really close friends?" Pizza Steve asked. "Um, kinda I have my group that I hang out with at school, but then I have my very close friend, Trinity. She's a blonde cat. I don't see her too much anymore. She's 4 years older than me, 17, and her birthday is coming up in 3 months, once she turns 18 she's moving in with a couple friends." Stacy replied. "Well I'm done. How about that tour, Stacy?" Pizza Steve said. "Sure." Stacy answered. So they both went off to continue the tour.

In the middle of the tour Pizza Steve paused. "So would you like to move in here when you're 18?" Pizza Steve asked. "Oh, um I don't know, I don't adjust that easily. Plus, I'll just be a burden." Stacy replied. "No you won't! We would love to have you here! Just think about it at least, you still have 5 years before then! We'll be best friends by that time!" Pizza Steve exclaimed. "I guess I'll think about it." Stacy said. They then continued the tour till they reached Pizza Steve's room.

"Alright, are you ready….to see the best room...in the RV!?" Pizza Steve shouted. "But I already saw Tiger's room." Stacy joked. "You ain't seen nothing yet." Pizza Steve replied, catching on to her joke. Pizza Steve then opened the flap to his pizza box. "Come on in." Pizza Steve said as he hopped down into his room. Stacy's eyes widened as she looked around Pizza Steve's room. "Pretty cool right?" Pizza Steve questioned. "This is the greatest thing I've ever seen in my life." Stacy murmured quickly as she spaced out looking at all the pictures of Pizza Steve. "What did you say?" Pizza Steve asked, he thought he heard her say something but didn't hear what. "This is amazing." Stacy said with her eyes beaming as she looked around the room. "I love your hot sauce lamp! And your pizza bed is incredible!" She complimented. "Yep, pretty awesome right?" Pizza Steve replied. "Absolutely!" Stacy shouted.

"Alright well that's it for the tour." Pizza Steve said. "Yeah, I should probably head home before my grandma starts to worry." Stacy replied. "Do you want us to drive you home so you won't have to walk so far?" Pizza Steve asked. "No, I'll be fine walking home." Stacy replied. "Alright." Pizza Steve said as they both walked to the living room.

When they reached the door Pizza Steve paused. "Hey, Stacy, What's with the heart on your face?" Pizza Steve asked. "Oh, this?" Stacy replied pointing to the little red heart on her cheek. "It's a pepperoni." She answered. "Pepperonis come in the shape of a heart?" Pizza Steve said. "No, I got one of my spare pepperonis and cut it with a cookie cutter." Stacy said. "Oh, well it looks nice." Pizza Steve told her. "Thanks." "Oh! Hey! Before I forget, can I have your number?" Pizza Steve asked. "Oh, um..." Stacy paused, she wasn't quite sure why he wanted her number. "Just so I can stay in touch so we can hang out more." Pizza Steve continued. "Oh...yeah." Stacy then gave Pizza Steve her number. "Cool, thanks. I'll text you tomorrow to see when we can hang out again. It was fun having you here!" Pizza Steve said. "Yeah, I'll have to check my schedule but it enjoyed being here!" Stacy responded. Then she went home.

A couple weeks had pasted and Stacy didn't hear from Pizza Steve. So she decided to call him. "Hello?" Pizza Steve answered.

S- "Hey Pizza Steve! It's Stacy!"

PS- "Hey Stacy! Haven't heard from you in a while!"

S- "Yeah…um- I was calling to see if you wanted to hang out."

PS- "Sure! Do you have a specific day?"

S- "Is the 11th ok?"

PS- "Yeah! How about we hang out around 3pm?"

S- "Sounds good! See you then, Pizza Steve!"

PS- "Bye!"

When the 11th finally came, Stacy went to the UG RV to meet up with Pizza Steve. When she arrived she knocked on the door and was greeted by Uncle Grandpa. "Hey Stacy! Are you here for your date with Pizza Steve?" Uncle Grandpa said. Stacy freezed. "Um…. d-d-date?" Stacy stuttered, she thought she could only dream about going on a date with Pizza Steve. "Ugh, Uncle G! I told you, we're just friends!" Pizza Steve said as he walked up. Stacy was very surprised a conversation like that even happened. "Sorry about that Stacy." Pizza Steve apologized. "Nah, it's fine." Stacy replied. "So where we hanging out at?" Pizza Steve asked. "I don't know? Where do you want to go?" Stacy asked back. "Do you want to go get some gelato?" Pizza Steve said. "What's gelato?" Stacy said in a very confused tone. "It's Italian ice cream, it's really good you'll like it." Pizza Steve replied. "Alright that sounds cool." Stacy said.

So Uncle Grandpa drove the RV to the ice cream parlor where they sold gelato. "Alright! You two have fun!" Uncle Grandpa shouted as Pizza Steve and Stacy walked out of the RV. They walked in, ordered, and sat down at a table outside. "This tastes really good!" Stacy said as she licked her plastic spoon that was covered in gelato. Just then one of Stacy's friends from school walked by. "Oh hey Stacy!" her friend shouted as she walked by. "Happy Birthday!" She shouted as she continued to walk away. Stacy sunk down into her seat, licking her spoon. "It's your birthday?" Pizza Steve asked. Stacy sighed as she sat up on her chair. "Yes…it is, I didn't want to mention it because it's not important and I didn't want you to think that I was- Then Stacy was cut off by Pizza Steve. "Hey, it is important, how about we go back to the RV and throw you a party?" "But Pizza Steve you don't have to do- Then Stacy was cut off again. "But I want to do that!" Pizza Steve said. "Come on, let's go." He said as he grabbed Stacy's hand and they walked back to the RV.

When they went in Stacy grabbed Pizza Steve's arm. "Pizza Steve, please, you don't have to do this." Stacy begged him. "Stacy, I want to do this you're my friend, you deserve a party." Pizza Steve replied, then walked off to go find Uncle Grandpa. Stacy decided to have a seat on the couch. "Hey, Uncle G, I've got some news." Pizza Steve said as he walked up to Uncle Grandpa. "What is it, Pizza Steve?" Uncle Grandpa asked. "So today is Stacy's birthday and- Pizza Steve was cut off by Uncle Grandpa "BIRTHDAY!?" He shouted. "We have to throw a party!" He continued. "That's just what I was thinking!" Pizza Steve replied. "I'll get Tiger to take her out of the RV then we can set up a party!" Pizza Steve continued. "Alright! And I'll go to the store to get some supplies!" Uncle Grandpa said. Then they both went separate ways.

Pizza Steve walked up to Tiger's room, and knocked on the door. Tiger opened the door and looked to see Pizza Steve standing at her door. "Hey, Tiger I was wondering if you could hang out with Stacy for a little bit. Today is her birthday so me and Uncle G are going to have a party and we don't want her to see what we are doing." Pizza Steve explained. "*ROAR*" "Alright!" Pizza Steve replied. So Pizza Steve and Tiger went into the living room where Stacy was still sitting on the couch. "Where did Uncle G go?" Stacy asked. "I saw him leave." She continued. "Oh, he just went out to get some stuff, but anyway, Tiger wants to hang out with you for the day because it's your birthday." Pizza Steve said as him and Tiger walked up to the couch. "Oh, alright." Stacy said as she hopped off the couch. "Where do you want to go Tiger?" Stacy continued as her and Tiger walked out of the RV. Then Pizza Steve went to gather up their other friends.


End file.
